


Mandy, a Sister, a Best Friend, You Will Be Missed

by cameronmonaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mandy leaving, Mickey Cries, Sad Mickey, s5, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronmonaghan/pseuds/cameronmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich knows how to cope with almost anything that happens to him. He's gone through hell and back, multiple times. But losing Mandy is a whole new world of hurt for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy, a Sister, a Best Friend, You Will Be Missed

Mickey had closed his bedroom door as soon as Ian had stepped outside for some fresh air. Mandy had been gone a whole twenty-four hours, and the entire household was quiet, still, dead. Mickey sat in his bed, the blanket draped over his legs. He didn't know what to do, or what to feel. He was trying to stay strong, because Mickey Milkovich did not cry, did not panic. But his baby sister, the one person who had actually mattered and actually been there for him his entire life, was gone. She was gone to Fucksville with her piece of shit boyfriend. And said piece of shit boyfriend clearly hit Mandy if Mandy didn't do exactly what he wanted, and that made Mickey want to scream. He sighed, closing his eyes, wishing this was a dream that he'd wake up from.

Ian stood outside for a few minutes longer. His eyes were closed as he inhaled the moist summer air deep into his lungs. A headache had formed hours ago, and he didn't get any sleep last night. His best friend was gone. The person he'd gone to for everything, the one person he'd had when nobody else was there, was gone. Ian glanced back toward the door before taking the few steps across the porch. Opening the door, he stepped inside, frowning at the heavy depression that seemed to have settled into the household. This was not good. Ian couldn't handle this energy. Stomach turning, he closed the front door and walked across the side of the living room, straight to the room that he shared with Mickey. Ian opened the door and stepped inside, eyes immediately landing on Mickey, who in return had his eyes closed, not acknowledging Ian's entrance.

"Mick?"

No answer. Ian sighed and closed the bedroom door before making his way to the bed. He sat on the edge, frowning a little. "Mickey, ta-"

"Can I just be alone?" Mickey's voice was hoarse due to not having used it in quite some time. Ian frowned immediately, shaking his head.

"That's not a good idea."

"Yeah, well." Mickey inhaled a shaky breath through his nose. "It's how I... deal with things."

"Yeah? And how's that worked out for you?"

When Mickey finally opened his eyes, they were bloodshot. Ian finally noticed the bags under his boyfriend's eyes, and this time his stomach turned for a different reason. Mickey could handle almost anything. He always found his own way to cope, to make it through. But Mickey was struggling to make it through this one. He looked lost, and hurt, and vulnerable, and Ian understood in that moment why Mickey typically avoided eye contact unless dishing out an insult or a threat. Staring into Mickey's eyes was like reading an open book. And this book read that Mickey was about to break. Briefly, Ian wondered what would happen if Mickey did 'break' all of the way, but he shook the thought, deciding he didn't want to know. Despite Mickey's request to be alone, Ian crawled over the bed, laying down beside where Mickey sat.

"Lay with me please?" Ian asked, voice innocent and sad.

"Ian, really, I want-"

"Mickey... Please? I know you think you're better off alone, but that's because you've never had anyone before. But now you have me, and... We should go through this together. I'm hurting too, you know."

There was at least a solid thirty seconds of complete silence before Mickey slid from his sitting position into a laying one. He laid flat on his back, closing his eyes again. A painful knot built in the back of his throat, his chest feeling like it was going to cave in. Feeling suffocated, Mickey had to fight hard to resist the urge to sit right back up.

Ian broke the distance, scooting close until he maneuvered one leg over top of one of Mickey's and underneath the other. He wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist and pulled him closer yet, wanting to offer to Mickey that he was safe in Ian's embrace. Mickey was tense for a minute before rolling onto his side, burying his face into Ian's chest. The younger boy's eyes closed, and it took him a minute to register that Mickey was crying.

The cries turned to sobs, and Ian's heart clenched as his eyes shot open, tears filling them instantly. Mickey was sobbing, a hand gripping the back of Ian's shirt so tight Ian thought Mickey might be afraid if he let go, Ian would disappear too. The arm Ian had wrapped around Mickey's waist slid upward, bending at the elbow so that he could run his fingers through those dark locks, squeezing his eyes shut as a tear rolled down his face. Ian realized that Mickey crying in front of him was the ultimate proof of trust. Mickey trusted Ian, and that scared Mickey to death as he sobbed into the younger boy's chest, gasping for air every few wails.

The boys held each other like that for the next half hour, before both falling into a well-deserved sleep. In sleep, they could escape their sorrows for a while. If anybody deserved a break of any form, it was Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich. This morning, sleep was their savior.


End file.
